Mixed-reality computer systems have recently received significant interest for their ability to create immersive experiences for users. “Mixed-reality” typically refers to augmented reality where virtual objects are visually placed within the real-world. In contrast, “virtual reality” typically refers to immersive virtual experiences where a user's view of the real-world is completely blocked and only virtual objects are presented. However, for the sake of clarity and simplicity, as used herein, mixed reality, virtual reality, and/or augmented reality are used interchangeably and do not limit the invention to a particular system. Mixed-reality systems include virtual reality, augmented reality, and other systems that incorporate virtual elements into a real-world environment.
Conventional mixed-reality systems operate by providing to each of a user's eyes a slightly different perspective of a virtual scene or object. The difference in the perspective provides the user with a three-dimensional view of the scene or object. In particular, the difference in the perspective provides a user with a perception of depth regarding the virtual scene or object.
Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies has greatly increased the realism of virtual objects and scenes displayed to a user within a mixed-reality environment. For example, in augmented-reality environments, virtual objects can be placed within the real world in such a way as to give the impression that the virtual object is part of the real world. As a user moves around within the real world, the augmented-reality environment automatically updates so that the user is provided with the proper perspective and view of the virtual object.
Adjusting a user's perspective of a virtual object or scene is associated with many difficulties that extend beyond simply updating the user's perspective of the virtual object. For example, depending upon lighting with the real-world, the virtual object may be associated with different shading and specular effects from different perspectives. Similarly, depending upon the user's distance from the virtual object, the user's focal point and depth of focus may also change. Accounting for various visual aspects of a virtual object based upon the user's view of the object would significantly increase the realistic quality of mixed-reality systems. Accordingly, there is a need in the field for better visual depiction of virtual objects.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.